Nyx
Nyx was the last born of the many "Daughters of Chaos", the first shadows ever to be created by the void being itself. At the young age of 12, Nyx lost her older role model sister, Nocturnal. Nocturnal was the only other Daughter of Chaos to remain in the castle with Chaos until her death when she was 15 by the hand of Nereza. The traumatized Nyx went on to hate and fear the world outside of her castle, and when it came time for her to take her father's place, she became a tyrant. Never sure of what she wanted or who to trust, she lied countless times and made deals to remain untouchable, until the sides she meddled with realized her tactics and turned on her. She was sent into a long sleep to avoid her death, coming to terms with her mistakes and becoming a much nicer figure in her future. Appearance Nyx is 5'4 and one of the most purple characters of all, her hair is dark purple, her eyes are light purple and she mainly wears purple clothing. As all shadows are, she has very pale skin and hardly shows any of it, due to her love of dresses. Not always, but occasionally she has black angel like wings, due to her being the shadow of Elpis, she has a very similar complexion. Background Childhood As a child, Nyx was very clingy to her older sister, Nocturnal, being so close in age and so similar in personality, they were best friends. Both the last to remain with Chaos within his castle. Nocturnal acted as a teacher, mentor and friend to Nyx, telling her that moving out of the castle would be a good thing, and that she could even go with her and learn how to start one with her. A few days after their uncle had been imprisoned in the very sword he attempted to steal, Nocturnal was murdered by Nereza, a daughter of Wysp. Following this was immediate imprisonment of Nereza, but Nocturnal was unable to be recovered. This experience for Nyx traumatized her, fearing that she too would end up like her sister, she never wanting to leave her home because of that fear. The Rise and Fall of a Tyrant In the beginning of Nyx's rule, she hated the thought of needing to communicate with the outside world, coming out of her shell. Though when she finally embraced her inner ruler, she realized that the world was very gullible, so trusting. She wanted to hurt the world as it had hurt her, to make them fear the unknown as she had. Nyx's militarist tactics were less about defense and offense, but about trust and diplomacy. To win her battles, she never needed an army or a powerful force, she just needed others. She gathered allies and manipulated them into starting fights before they could get to her, assuring that she would be an unnoticed, assuring the immunity that her kingdom had. During the rule of Nyx, the main groups she manipulated were Heaven and Hell. To gain power and trust, she would contact both sides and "Help" them find out the plans of the other, neither of them suspecting the "small" shadow force to become such a threat and influence on their conflict. she used her skills in manipulation to convince both sides that the other would attack in certain areas, or that they were after something, but she sent them both on the same task. This tactic was finally proven to be faulty when the sides communicated, realizing they had the same instigator. The two joined forces and took down the tyrant. But, Nyx was hidden away, well enough that she was left in her crumbled castle until rediscovered and awoken. Her past forgotten, she began her new life forgetting her evils of the past Rebirth Awoken from the ruins of her old kingdom, Nyx was unaware of how long she was away for, but she chose to see what had become of the royal shadows. She was surprised but also happy to see that her adopted son had succeeded her and had built his realm from the ground up into a completely new kingdom. Rebuilding Since she had been gone for so long and all of her accomplishments and failures had been forgotten, she was able to start fresh. Choosing to change how she was as a person, she decided to have a lovelife this time, feeling for the Devil at the time, Oda. Their love was short lived but ended with the threat of her life and the abandonment of Oda. Cam had come to her side, saving her from death. Nyx had very little experience with love at the time, she left Oda to date Cam. The relationship lasting an even shorter time, ended because of the lack of trust and rumors of treating. The failing lovelife of Nyx threw her into a depression, getting kidnapped and tortured to death with her friend Krystal for that very reason. The Change Nyx was brought back to life by the child of Odaviing and Elpis, Onyxia. Being named after her, Onyxia brought her back to meet her. Nyx discovering she was a very lonely child without her parents, Nyx raised her out of her teen years, acting as a mother figure. Discovering this side of herself, Nyx knew she didn't want evil for herself anymore, not love she knows is bound to fail, but to embrace her motherly nature and to help others get better, even as her depression still remains. Loving Again After a very long time, Nyx reconnected with her old friend Wraith, having not seen her in forever, they were able to catch up on lost time. They became very infatuated with one another, the both of them falling in love. Both were very worried about the relationship as the two of them were both emotionally unstable. After many dates the two of them were happily in love for a time. Harbinger After a time of happiness together, Nyx was murdered by Harbinger, her soul taken. Placing Wraith into a state of insanity, denying the death of Nyx and seeing an image of her within her head. Nyx was tortured at this point, being made to believe she was never with Wraith and that she actually hated her, this hurt Wraith to the point where she killed Nyx, denying she was the real thing. The Cycle Umbra Varo was the one to come to bring Nyx back to life, the two of them speaking with Odaviing Varo and obtaining the blood necessary to change Wraith out of being Scourge. Wraith's disbelief in the blood's ability was her downfall, as she drank it the magic within the blood sealed it within her, forcing her to change back to her old self. Though through this change, it recreated Aakashi, a mix of both Wraith and Lust. This brought Nyx down to a very low state of mind, changing her into her void form and wanting revenge in the name of Wraith, dragging her down to Hell and almost reciting the same mistakes Wraith had made. She regained her self control and stopped herself, configuring a deal with the Devil to insure Wraith's separation from Lust. Abilities Base Form Nyx is capable of travelling through shadows, like a form of teleportation. She is very convincing and an excellent deceiver. Nyx can fly whether she is using her wings or not. She can use dark matter to create shadows at will and can tap into the senses of others to either make them stronger or weaker. Void Form By connecting herself to the void, Nyx enables herself to have all of her powers at a higher scale, along with a few unique ones; Absorbing another into her void, mind controlling eyes(Must be retapped into trance once every 6 hours) and generating fear into the emotions of others. Exampling the amplifications: Dark matter can be shaped into shadow structures, including shadow realms. She can also make someone incredibly sensitive or feel nothing. Relationships * Parents: Chaos * Siblings: Ebony, Nocturnal, (Unknown sisters) * Children: All Adopted; Cross(Dead), Onyxia(Just raised her from teen years), countless shadows. * Romantic Relationships: Cam(Former), Odaviing(Former), Wraith(Fiancé) Trivia * Nyx does not have any biological children, though she is fertile. * Known as an inspirational figure for shadows not wishing to be evil as the others do. * Emotionally unstable. * Owns and now lives in an escape home, impossible to reach or leave without her consent. Category:Character Category:Female